unexpected gift
by angelacullen1170
Summary: Bella and Edward are having problems. So they go on vacation. To Edward's uncles house 'Stefan and Damon' in Italy while their there they get a invite from the volturi to a tea/blood party for vampires and their human mates. At the end of the night they get a unexpected gift to drink and it's little kids. will they be adopt? rate m for a reason.
1. What's wrong?

Chapter 1: What's wrong?

It's been one year since Edward and I were married. On our honeymoon, Edward allowed his concern for my safety to cause him to go back on his word; we never made love. He mostly did it for me. I was underneath him, my lower lip in between my teeth to stop the trembling. He sensed my panic, and we decided to stop before anything actually happened. After that, we never really tried. I think I might have hurt Edward's ego. I tried to bring it up, but I could sense his depression whenever I made him remember. I even tried to put on a poker face and let him take me, but Edward saw right through my little façade. He knew I wasn't ready.

He was angry. He didn't appreciate my attempt to make him happy. He was mostly upset that I tried to lose my virginity without thinking about how I'd feel in the morning. I would go to bed every night with him next to me, but whenever I woke up, his side of the bed would be empty.

I stretched and rolled over, my hand moving to his side to see if he was there this morning. It was no use; he wasn't there. I sighed and got up, grabbing my robe as I walked into the hallway. He was standing in the kitchen doorway.  
"How did you sleep?"  
I walked over to him, ignoring his question. I put my arms around his waist, hugging him as I gently set my head on his chest. "Fine. It would have been better if I woke up with you next to me." He looked away, signaling his mood. He pulled away, making my arms drop as we began to walk into the kitchen. Maybe he needs some space? I hardly see him, but maybe he needs more time? He is always hunting or working with Carlisle at the hospital. It's like he can't look at me without hurting.

"Edward, tell me what's wrong. I miss you. Why are you so down all the time?" My voice was quiet and small. I didn't want us to end up like my parents, and if we didn't talk about this, that was exactly what was going to happen. I watched his eyes close slowly. When they opened, he looked at me carefully.  
"Nothing, love. I've just been a little busy, that's all." He walked out to the living room, making me follow.  
"Edward, being a little busy and having no time to come home is …" I trailed off. "I don't want us to be like Charlie and Renee. Please, let's try to talk. Let's go on a vacation." He looked so sad, so defeated. I stood quiet, allowing him to think about it for a while. I looked past him to relieve him of the pressure my presence created, and I noticed Alice and Angela sitting on our couch. Angela was a new member of the family. She came at the end of winter, only fifteen years old. Edward changed her as she was bleeding to death from a car accident. By the time Edward got there, her parents were dead. The day she woke up as a vampire, she was normal. There wasn't any attacking, any fighting, any craziness. She simply woke up. Everybody thought it was weird, but I thought it was nice.  
She had her own power. It took us a little while to realize she was different. It was similar to Edward's. She cant read mines but she could tap in to them. As if there were her own thoughts. she actually think like them. As if their in her head. she can make people see and think like her to. To make them undrstand her ponit of view.  
I started to call her 'bundle of sunshine.' She loved it. She had long black hair and the signature gold eyes that reflected her choice in diet. She had a long, round face with delicate lips and big eyes. She was about 5'4''. The first month she was here, she didn't really talk to anyone, only respondimg in yes or no answers. She didn't have much to say, considering she forgot everything from her past life.  
Carlisle did some research and found out she had a dad named Anthony Rivera and a mom named Jeanette Page. They lived in Brooklyn, NY. They were in La Push to visit a cousin.  
"Edward, why don't you take Bella to see your family?" I blinked in confusion. Family? I already know Edward's family. I stared at Alice for help, which she provided. "Human family."  
Edward had family alive? How? It'd been nearly a century since Edward had been changed. "How do you have family alive?"  
He looked at me. "Well, remember when I told you how my mother asked Carlisle to save me, as if she knew what he was?" I nodded, and he slowly continued. "Well, it turns out she did know about vampires. My mother's two brothers were vampires, but a different breed."  
"Oh, Edward. That's great. Have you met them yet?" I asked as I hugged him happily.  
"Yes. They lived in Italy for a while. I'm sure they're still there, actually. Their names our Stefan and Damion Salvatore. Stefan married a young human named Elena. I'm not sure if she was changed after we met or not. I met them about a year before you came into my life, love. I'll call them to see if they would like some company." He grabbed the phone and walked into a different room, making my heart clench.  
"What's wrong?" Alice asked. I didn't feel like telling her about Edward's distance. I wanted to deal with it alone. I knew she had good intentions, but I was a grown woman fully capable of handling any marital problems with my husband. I didn't need help with everything.  
"Okay, love, they said we can go. Do you want to leave as soon as possible?" Edward asked as he walked in the room.  
"Oh yes, that would be great! Angela? Alice? Can you guys help me pack? I kind of want to leave tomorrow night," I said. Angela was the first one up, followed by Alice. We walked into my closet that Alice had arranged before we moved into the cabin. We picked out clothes and packed them silently.  
"Alice, may I speak to Bella alone?" Angela politely asked.  
Alice smiled knowingly and nodded before disappearing down the hall. "Bella, I need your help. When Edward said he had family in Italy… I think… I think I know someone there. A little girl. I'm not sure how I know her, but I remember a five year old girl. Her name is Angelii. That's all I can remember. If it isn't too much to ask, could you maybe… do you think you could see if she's okay? It would mean the world to me." Her gaze was focused on the floor, her posture shy and unsure.  
I smiled widely, happy she was coming to me for help. I nodded enthusiastically, "I'll make sure she's okay. I promise, I'll find her." I pulled her into a small hug, unsure if she would want it. She easily welcomed it and thanked me.  
"Thank you, Bella. Really. You don't know how much this means to me. I really don't know how to thank y-"  
I cut her off quickly with a small smile and a nod. We finished packing and returned to the living room to find Alice

rewritten by The-twilight-of-your-life


	2. family

Chapter 2: Family

After telling Alice that we were finished talking, she bought us tickets to Italy by a simple phone call. I glanced at Edward, my heart clenching painfully when he wouldn't pick his head up to look at me. I rarely see those beautiful golden orbs that I love so much. Whenever I did look into them, I couldn't stand to see my love in pain for something that I did. It made it even worse because I knew I couldn't do anything to change how he felt. I had to fight tears when Edward allowed me to see his true emotions, which is why he stopped looking into my eyes. I carefully sat down beside him, watching his face. From the corner of my eye, I noticed Angela staring at him intently. Her brows furrowed as a result of the deep concentration she was in.

A squeak came from her, followed by a whimper, making me jump. Edward's head shot up, his glare cold and distant. "Why can't I make you happy?" Angela asked suddenly, nearly desperately. He pushed himself off the couch too fast for a human, but his hesitation allowed me just enough time to block Angela in case he tried to do something on impulse that he'd regret later. Alice watched the entire scene silently, no doubt searching the future for the outcome.

"Stay out of my head. Just stop trying to make me so Goddamn happy, little girl. This is not your business, so stay out of it!" he snarled.

"Edward!" I screamed, anger building up inside from his lack of affection towards me, his distance, his attitude, and his tone. Angela reacted with a thick hiss and a crouch, signaling her urge to lunge at Edward.

"Oh, both of you stop right now. You're getting worked up for nothing, and that's affecting everyone in this room, especially Bella, who is on the verge of breaking down or blowing up depending on how this ends. Edward, apologize to Angela, and we'll leave right now," Alice said, arms crossed, hip cocked, black eyes challenging.

Edward tensed, his eyes on Angela the entire time. I knew he was avoiding my gaze, no doubt afraid of how I'd react to this kind of situation. "I'm sorry Angela," Edward mumbled, his tone defeated as he dropped to the couch with his head in his hands.

Alice dropped the attitude, and a small smile spread across her face. "Okay. Bye Bella, Edward." She kissed us both on the cheek and walked out, Angela under her arm. I stared at the door after it quietly closed behind them, my voice building up in my throat.

"Now we have to talk. Why are you so sad?" I spit out through a clenched jaw, trying not to blow up at him. He didn't answer, making me continue with my rant. "What is going on with you? You're never home. You don't touch me. I'm your damn wife! When I wake up in the morning, you're supposed to be there! You're supposed to make me feel safe, and happy, and loved!" My voice thickened as the tears began welling up in my eyes. He eventually looked up at me.

"Well, I've been thinking about family." I stared at him for a few seconds, my mind going a million miles per hour as I tried to figure out what complications his family may have that would make him so conflicted. He sighed and scratched the back of his neck as a human would, "Kids, Bella. Every time I look at you, I see how good of a mother you would be. I watch you with Angela. I think about the chances we have at getting pregnant, if you even want to get pregnant when you get older. I can't give you a family or a normal life that I know you want. I can't make you as happy as I'd like to. I can't be the husband that you need. The one who will give you everything a young woman should have."

I looked away. How did he know I thought about babies? "I'm so scared you're going to leave me because of that!" he growled, pain evident in his voice.

"No, Edward. I won't leave you. If I wanted a baby, we could adopt. Carlisle does it. Why not us? I'm not going to leave. I love you, Edward," I said softly, arms open for him. He came to me, resting his head on my chest. I hugged him gently, my fingers playing with his messy bronze hair that was as smooth as his voice.

I changed the subject, hoping I had cheered him up enough for the old Edward to return. "We should get your uncles a gift. Something to say, 'Hi. Sorry I haven't seen you in a while. I meant to invite you to my wedding, but I didn't want you to eat my wife at the reception.'"

Edward looked at me, his chuckle rumbling deep within his chest. I smiled back; his laugh was music to my ears. "Bella, love, they were at the wedding," he said, his crooked smile making my heart thud unevenly.

"They were! I didn't see. Maybe I was tired." I shook my head and pouted, "I didn't see them."

"Well, they usually keep to themselves."

"But why didn't they say hi?" I mumbled under my breath. He didn't respond. The rest of the day we looked for anything suitable to give a vampire as a gift. I let Edward pick it out because I knew I had bad taste in things when it came to buying other people presents. I thought I was okay at picking out gifts, but Alice made me doubt myself.

When we returned home, it was around ten, and I was extremely tired. I went straight to the shower, thankful as the hot water soothed the muscles in my shoulders from the stress I've been feeling. Edward was sitting on the couch when I walked in the living room with my hair wet, and my pajamas warm. I ran at him and kissed him lovingly before returning to my room.

As I reached the door frame, I couldn't help my smile as I found Edward in bed. I got comfortable, welcoming his touch as his arms wrapped around me. I smiled and snuggled into his chest, his intoxicating smell lulling me into a deep sleep.

The next morning Alice told us that she made the flight early. On the way to the airport, Edward and I laughed and fooled around. I couldn't help the uneasiness and worry I felt as we boarded and took off.

"How are they? Are they mean?" I asked Edward, my heart heavy with worry.

"Well Stefan is nice. I prefer him, mostly because he's a lot like me. Damon, I want you to stay away from. I know he's my uncle, but he has no hesitation if a human were to willingly be in his presence." He was holding back, and I wasn't sure what to make of his tone.

It sounded like his family was fine. I mean there was always someone in the family that was a little distant towards me; I didn't mind. "What about the girl, Elena? How's she?" I asked, looking out the window.

"She's nice enough. I met her when she was sixteen. I didn't really talk to her, but I heard a lot. Her parents died when she was twelve. Stefan took her in, and she grew up around them. She fell for Stefan as she grew up, they got married, and that's all I know."

"Oh wow. That must have been hard, being without her parents and all. But it is kind of cute, in a way, how she fell for Stefan." Edward got me food, and I silently ate it, hoping my stomach would stop doing weird little flips as the flight ended.

I felt weird when we landed in Italy. I felt like we were going to visit the… I couldn't think it.  
"Are they going to pick us up?" I asked Edward.

"No, they're sending a car." A 1963 Porsche 356 Karman coupe pulled up in front of us. Edward stuck his head in the passenger window as soon as it rolled down, and he said, "Hey, I thought you couldn't pick us up."

"I might have lied," a smooth voice answered.

"Bella, this is my uncle Stefan. Stefan, this is my Bella," Edward said proudly. This man was definitely Edward's uncle. He was a little darker, but his hair, face shape, and eye brows expressed they were related. The main difference between the two was hair color. Stefan's was a brown color rather than a bronze. Stefan put out his hand for me to shake, and I did.

"Okay, get in. Elena is making dinner for us, and she'll be pissed if we're late." We got into the car, and I admired its speed and smoothness. The house was huge. The roof was brown, the walls a lighter beige. There were a lot of windows, and two yellow lights were outside. We entered slowly, for a vampire. A girl with brown hair and brown eyes met us, enthusiastically hugging Edward.

She was a little taller and darker than me. "Hi, I'm Elena," she said with a big smile and an extended hand. I took it, and I smiled back.

"Hi, I'm Bella. You have a beautiful home."

Her eyes brightened a little, "I'll show you your room, and you guys can get settled before dinner. I cooked for everybody."

She led me up and quickly left, leaving the door slightly open. "How do you like them?" Edward asked.

"I'm glad you have family alive. I see how happy you were when you Stefan picked us-" I was cut off, making me shrink back into Edward.

"So you take the little lady to see Stefan, but I'm not family. Wow. You're great. Anyway, I'm Damon. Edward's other uncle." Damon left quickly, most likely from the cold look on Edward's face.

Edward shook his head and gave me a slight smile, "Well, we should get ready."

**Please review nicely, and tell me what you think. ****and to put it out there Angela is not Angela Weber shes me. **

**rewritten by mrs,adriicullen436**


	3. parties

chapter 3 parties

We got ready and put our stuff away.  
"Okay, let's go," I said, and we walked down the stairs. The table was already set up; it was obvious she had cooked a lot. I sat down next to Edward. "Edward, why are there so many plates?" I asked. I didn't understand why there was so much food and so many plates if it was just Elena and me.  
"Oh Love, Damon and Stefan eat too," Edward replied. Damon and Stefan came to the table and sat down.  
Elena started to serve me. "Thank you Elena, it looks good," I said.  
"You're welcome. Edward, you're sure you don't want anything? I made a lot." Elena shifted her bowl of mashed potatoes to her other arm. I laughed; was she really trying to make Edward eat human food?  
"Ahm, Elena, I would love to but that's not my type of food. But thank you for offering me some," Edward said politely, trying to not make Elena feel like he didn't want to eat because he didn't like what she cooked.  
"So Bella, how's life back home in Forks?" Stefan spoke up from across the table.  
I didn't know what to tell him. "Well, I kind of want to change the furniture around. But other than that it's good," I replied.  
Suddenly, Edward hissed from beside me. I looked to my right to find he was not there, but at the door.  
"What do you want?" he demanded very low. Then Damon and Stefan appeared behind Edward. I looked toward Elena before looking back at the door. It was Alec. Trying to get as far from him as I could, I fell off the chair.  
"Bella what's wrong?" Elena asked.  
I got up and grabbed Elena by her arm and dragged her up stairs. "That's the Volturi," I snarled at Elena.  
"Are we supposed to be scared?" Elena asked, confused.  
"Yes." I heard the door close, and suddenly Edward was at my side, Stefan at Elena's.  
Taking my face in his hands, Edward said, "Love, there's nothing to be scared of. They're gone."  
"So do we have to go?" Damon asked Edward.  
"Yes. If you need to get ready, do it now because we have two hours," Edward said to Damon.  
"What's going on Stefan?" Elena demanded of her husband.  
"I'll tell you in our room," Stefan answered Elena as they walked out.  
"What does he mean by that, Edward?" I pressed, frustrated. "Where are we going?"  
"The Volturi invited us to a party, and we have to go," Edward replied as if his answer solved everything.  
"A party? Why? What are they planning?" I asked Edward.  
"I don't know," he confessed, "but they said we have to be there at 10." I turned toward my bag, opening it before I remembered that I had packed with Angela while Alice just approved the stuff I was planning to take with me.  
"Edward, I have nothing to wear," I said quietly.  
But of course I should have known Edward to be prepared. He was out of the room before I could blink, and back with Elena a few seconds after I had settled into the bed. Elena held a puffy blue dress in her hands. "I don't know in this would fit you, cause your kind of skinny," she smirked, "but try this on." She gently placed the dress beside me on the bed.  
"Thank you," I told her, and she smiled again before walking out of the room. Edward had already left, so I quickly slid my shirt over my head and the dress over top; aside from being a little loose on top, it fit. I was about to walk out the room when Elena came running back in with a robe on and a pair of silver shoes in her hands.  
"Thank you for the dress and shoes. Elena you a life saver," I said.  
"Yes, I know. And you're welcome. Now I've got to get dressed," she grinned, and gave me a kiss on the cheek. The shoes were wedges, not so high but good enough to walk around with out falling. Edward came in with a suit on, and a blue tie the same color as my dress.  
"You look as you did at our wedding," I whispered, kissing his cheek before walking over to the mirror to run a brush through my hair. Elena reentered to do my makeup, already dressed in a puffy silver, gold, and black dress with black shoes. Her hair was in big curls pulled to her left. Stefan and Damon were both dressed in suits; Damon's tie was red, Stefan's gold. It was time to go.  
Edward escorted me into Damon's car while Stefan walked with Elena on his arm. An hour passed in the black Mazda before we arrived at our destination. As we climbed out I hooked arms with Edward.  
The inside of the castle was the same, but party decorations hung from the walls. "Oh Bella, Edward, you came! And brought friends," Aro's familiar voice sounded behind us. I looked back as Edward put his arm around my waist and pulled me away. I turned back to the room to find everybody was staring at Elena and me. "Hello my friends! Everybody, Bella and Elena are not to be touched in any way. If they are harmed, death to who ever did it," Aro said. How did he know Elena's name if she didn't even know about the Volturi? "Now everyone can do back to dancing." Then Aro grabbed a woman and started to dance with her. So everybody had to dance?  
What about Damon? He didn't have anyone to dance with. I turned around to see Damon gone. I looked around to see Damon dancing with a small blond girl in a long black cloak. When he spun her, I caught a glance of her face: It was Jane dancing with Damon.  
I looked at Edward and he was smiling. "Edward?" I asked.  
"She likes him she's not going to hurt him," he assured me.  
Elena walked up to Edward. "How does that scary guy know my name?" she asked Edward.  
"He know everybody who lives in Italy, even if you don't know him," he replied. I looked around the room again to see Damon grabbing Jane's butt. I laughed cause he was dancing with a psycho girl 3 times his age. I looked back to Stefan and he was already dancing with Elena. I looked at Edward and he grabbed me.  
"We're going to dance and have a good night," he told me, started to lead. And so we danced...  
Suddenly, the music cut off and everybody turned the same direction.  
"Everybody come and meet me and my family at the dining hall," Aro called. "They're serving a special platter for everyone." He walked out the room and into the next. Everybody followed. I couldn't move. Something told me not to go in there. I felt like I was going to scream if someone even tried to go in there. This can't be happening to me... not again... Then I remembered the people they took back in to that room. Where they killed little kids and there families. Luring them into a room and killing them. How could they want me to join them? They were so frightening...  
I snapped out of the thought to find Edward tugging my arm. I looked up and into the shock in his eyes. "Bella? Are you okay?" Edward demanded. I looked to the door and Elena, Stefan, and Damon were all ready walking in.  
"Yes," I lied, following Edward. Elena stopped as Stefan did, not too long after. As soon as I walked into the room I stopped, eyes wide. No. This can't be. There were children sitting by the right wall. They can't do this. I hard someone scream, and it was Elena. One of the vampires grabbed one of the children and sank his teeth into the child. The child screamed and so did I. Edward stepped in front of me, blocking my view.  
"These two are yours," Aro snarled, pushing two children to Edward and Stefan.  
"What the fuck is this," Damon spluttered. "You people call yourselves vampires but you're not. You're rats thriving on little kids that can't even defend themselves!"  
Elena grabbed the kids as Edward shouted, "Aro if you invite me here to do something so disturbing in front of my wife and family, then expect me to join your coven, then you know truly nothing! Goodbye!" He grabbed me off the floor, picking me up and carrying me to Damon's car, already waiting out side. I felt like I couldn't move as he pulled me into the back seat. Elena had a little girl in her hands and put her on my lap. The little girl grabbed my torso, hugging me. As everybody got into the car, I looked over to Elena, who held a little boy.  
I had a feeling we had just gotten two new little family members.

just to let you guys know there was only one girl in my first time writing this but I'm going to add a other little one. :)


	4. Seth

Chapter 4: Seth

The car stopped in front of the house. I held the little girl to my chest, stepping out of Damon's car with Edward right behind me. When we got into the house, I sat the girl on the counter; Elena did the same with the boy. The little girl grabbed the little boy in a hug as I watched.

"Hey," I said gently to the two children. "My name is Bella. What's your name?"

The little girl looked at me, saying nothing. Elena spoke up from beside me. "My name is Elena," she said. "How about we play a game?" Taking courage from their suddenly wide eyes, Elena continued, "The game is called the Touch Game. The rules are if I say the right thing, you touch your nose, and if I say something wrong you touch your tummy. Can you do that?" She had such a way with children; the little girl nodded. "Okay, now let's start. Is your mommy in Italy?" The little girl touched her tummy. "Do you live here in Italy?" the little girl touched her nose. "Do you know where your mommy is?" the little girl touched her nose. "can you tell me where?" the little girl pointed up, her eyes beginning to tear.

"In heaven," the little girl murmured. I looked at Elena, who looked like she was about to cry as well.

"What's your name?" I asked the little girl.

"Angelii," she whispered. Was this the little girl Angela was talking about, or could she be a different Angelii? "This is Anthony," she continued, "he cant talk. But he doesn't have a mommy or daddy like me."

These little kids didn't have anyone to go to. I didn't know what to do. I looked at Edward, Stefan, and Damon. And they were talking. Damon turned around and looked at the kids. "No, we're not keeping them!" I heard him hiss.

I wasn't the only one. Elena turned around and glared at him, crossing the room at a quick pace until she stood right in front of him. "What are you thinking, Damon?" she demanded. "Saying no to these children that have no where to go? We have to take them in," she declared.

"I'm not going to have two little drooling rug rats running around this house because you want to be mother hen and take two kids in. I'm sorry if Stefan's little sperms are rotten because he's a vampire and can't give you little vampire babies, Elena, but I am not having kids destroy this house. I'm sorry, but no."

We stared at Damon in open-mouthed silence, Elena's face red.

"Damon," Stefan spoke, his head bowed to hide his face, "we're keeping them and that's it." Damon looked about to argue again, so I quickly stepped in.

"I could take one," I offered. Now all eyes turned toward me. "I'll take Angelii, I think I know a family member of hers." I took out my phone and called Angela as Edward wrapped his arms around my waist. The phone rang twice until she picked it up.

"Hello?" Angela answered.

"Angela, I think I found the little girl you were talking about," I said.

"Oh my God, put her on the phone," Angela gasped.

"Angelii, someone wants to speak to you," I said, turning to Angelii and handing her the phone.

She held it to her ear. "Hello?" she said quietly. A tense moment passed in silence. "Angela!" she screamed suddenly.

"We'll keep the boy," Elena said, holding Stefan by the waist. I looked to Damon, who was pinching the bridge of his nose and shaking his head. I looked back to Angelii, and she held the phone out to me. I took it with a smile, tucking it into my ear.

"That's my little cousin," Angela said on the other line. "Her mom went to Italy for a job. Please bring her to me; she doesn't have anyone else. I promise I'll take care of her," Angela begged, thinking I was going to say no.

"Yes, we'll leave first thing tomorrow," I assured her. After a hushed exchange of goodbyes, I hung up the phone.

"Well it's late, I think Bella needs some rest," Edward said, scooping Angelii up in his arms and walked up the stairs.

I followed Edward to our room. "Edward, I think she's a gift. She's our new baby," I whispered.

Edward laid an already-sleeping Angelii on the bed. "You're going to be a great mother, Bella," he said. I smiled at him, tucking the sheets around Angelii. I got ready for bed and climbed in beside her, and laying my arm around her body. Edward came up behind me, holding us both. I fell asleep cradled in the arms of a beloved past and hopeful future.

The next morning I woke up and Edward was still in the bed, Angelii still sleeping in my arms. I carefully maneuvered out of bed, trying not to wake her, desperate to jump in the shower and get dressed for the day. When I returned, Angelii was up and sitting on the bed with Edward.

"Angelii sweetie, do you need to use the bathroom?" I asked.

She nodded. "May I take a bath?" she asked.

"Of course," I replied, walking towards my suitcase to get a t-shirt she could wear. Angelii smiled, getting up to walk towards the bathroom door.

"She knows about vampires," Edward said as soon as she was gone.

I looked up at him. "Well, sooner or later she would have had to find out. What time are we going to leave?" I asked.

"I don't think Alice has been watching us, or she would have freaked," Edward smirked, ignoring my question. He was right, though; I was sure that if she had been watching us, she'd have called by now. I missed her, though we'd only been away for three days. Something felt wrong... It wasn't like Alice to not check up on us. Maybe she was just with Jasper, or shopping with Angela. Shaking the odd feeling away, I walked to the bathroom where Angelii stood.

I put on the water, waiting for it to get warm while she got ready. When she'd stepped in and I started washing her hair she said, "Bella, is Edward a vampire?"

"Yes Angelii, how did you know that?" I asked.

"My mommy told me about vampires. But I'm not scared of Edward, I know he's a good guy. But I don't know a lot about Stefan and Damon," Angelii said, her eyebrows pulling together.

"Well, maybe you need to find out," I smiled, thinking of ways to let her be open with Elena and Stefan. I knew she'd think twice about Damon.

"What's it like where you live?" Angelii asked suddenly.

"Well," I said thoughtfully, "there are a lot of trees and animals. There's werewolves and vampires there, but they won't hurt you. They're there to keep you safe." This little girl was going to have a great life, I realized, and she was going to be spoiled rotten by people who love her.

"I don't get it, Bella," Angelii spoke up. "Werewolves are suppose to be mean."

"Sweetie not everyone's a mean person," I replied soothingly. "There are a lot of good people out there. Like Edward, he's a vampire but he doesn't hurt anyone."

Maybe she'd be scared of Jacob... I hoped not; Jacob was a good person and would probably love her. (as a sister guys, I don't like the Jacob and Renesmee thing Breaking Dawn has.)

"When am I going to see my cousin Angela?" Angelii asked.

"When we get home," I answered, standing her up and wrapping her in a towel.

Elena, Angelii and I ate our breakfast while Edward packed the last of our things, Angelii sporting an oversized blue t-shirt of mine that hung to her knees. When at last it came time to leave, we said our goodbyes to Edward's family and got on the plane to Forks. (don't worry guys they're going to come back into the story.)

When we arrived home, everybody was waiting for us in the terminal, shocked. Angelii quickly found Angela and ran to her. As they embraced, I hugged Alice and Emmett, Esme curiously absent. Rosalie, I noticed, was staring at Angelii.

"Bella," she said, "how are we going to take care of her?"

"Rosalie," Alice piped up, "remember I said I had a surprise for everybody? Well, this is it. Her name is Angelii and she is Angela's cousin." Alice turned to grin at me, Angelii next to Angela holding her had.

Rosalie spun on her adopted father. "Carlisle, please tell them this is crazy," she walked up to Angelii, picking her up. "Rosalie, this is not a bad idea. You know just as well as I do that Bella would be a great mother. And if anything goes wrong, Carlisle will be there," he said to Rosalie. Carlisle walked to Edward, who handed Angelii to him.

"Rosalie," he said, "you often complain about not having children of your own. Do you truly expect us to turn her away with no one to go to?"

"She's to cute to reject, Rose," Emmett grinned. "And plus you know you love kids." Rosalie uncrossed her arms, looking at Angelii.

"I have her clothes ready at home, thanks to Angela," Alice said, changing the subject. I smiled, pleased as I reached out to take Angelii from Carlisle, who on turn led us out the airport doors and into the misting rain where our cars were parked. The whole drive home, Angelii seemed calm, but as the great mansion pulled into view I could sense her nervousness. I couldn't come up with an explanation why she would be scared, but Angela and I never let go of her hands as we walked up the steps and through the door.

We found Esme in the kitchen cooking for me. I led Angelii toward her. "Hello Esme, would you like to meet the newest family member of our big family?" I asked.

Esme turned around fast to see a frowning Angelii as she wiped her hands on a towel. "Oh hello dear, what's your name?" Esme asked Angelii as Angela quietly left.

When Angelii didn't answer I spoke up. "Her name is Angelii and she's five years old."

Esme smiled at Angelii in a motherly way. "Angelii dear, why so sad?" she asked.

Angelii looked at me then back at Esme. "The lady with the yellow hair doesn't like me," she whispered.

"Oh sweetie, Rosalie doesn't like anybody," Edward said from behind me. "When Bella first came into the family Rosalie was very mean to her. Just ignore her, I do." I could hear the smirk in his voice. He approached Angelii and swung her up into his arms.

"Oh Edward, stop picking on Rosalie. She has her reasons," Esme chastised, turning back to the counter where she was dicing chicken. Angelii jumped down from Edward's arms and took my hand; I led her to Angela's room, which used to be Edward's.

Angela was sitting on her bed, talking into her phone. She hadn't noticed us come in. "So when are we going to tell them?" she asked the device at her ear.

"Tell who? What?" I interrupted, watching Angela jump and her eyes go wide as she saw me standing in her door.

"'Bye, Seth," Angela said quietly, hanging up the phone.

"Angela, how did you get Seth's number?"

please review


	5. settling down

"He... kinda gave it to me," Angela said sheepishly, rising from the bed to look out the window.  
"Okay, but when?" I prompted.  
"When he came over 3 months ago, remember?" My mind spun; three years ago had been my birthday party. Everyone was there... Except Jacob. Jacob had not spoken to me in a year because of my choices. I wasn't mad at him for not talking to me; I understood his broken heart. But when I heard about him having a girlfriend, I started digging, and it turned out that Leah had gotten to him. I never would've thought that Jacob would end up with Leah, so at first I didnt believe it. I wanted to ask Jacob myself, but every time I called he wouldn't pick up. He didn't even come to my birthday party...  
"So I want answers," I said, shaking the thought away as I sat on the edge of Angela's bed.  
"Bella, Seth and I were talking at your party... And we were kinda flirting. Nothing too bad, but... then he gave me his number and we've been talking for some time now." She looked so guilty. I didn't know what I was supposed to feel. Angela was only 15, but so was Seth, so it wasn't like there was a big age difference, but it still felt wrong in a way. Maybe... Did she even know? I looked at Angela. She was still staring out the window. I cleared my throat and she looked to me.  
"Angela," I said quietly, "he's a werewolf."  
She looked at me as if to say 'so?!'. "I don't care, he's nice to me and I think I'm in love," she declared.  
Fifteen and in love. I'd never been in love at her age, so I knew I couldn't really relate to her.  
"Angela, have you ever been in love? Before Seth?"  
She barely met my eyes. It was a long pause before she finally said no and looked down.  
It was an even longer pause before I continued.  
"Well," I said, "I came up here to tell you that it would be better if you helped us get Angelii settled in." Angela nodded, grateful for the subject change as she followed me down the stairs and to the living room. "Alice," I called.  
"Yes?" Alice's voice came from behind us. I turned with a smile and walked up to Alice.  
"Where should she stay?" I asked, bending to pick Angelii up as Edward walked into the room.  
"Well, she's going to stay in the cottage with you and Edward," Alice said. I glanced at Edward, unsure of how I was going to get to the cottage because Edward usually ran me there. Obviously, I wasn't a vampire; how would Angelii and I get there? The cottage was so far away...  
"I'll take Angelii, Edward you take Bella," Angela said, walking up to take Angelii from me. In response I turned to Edward, holding my arms out as he picked me up. Angela and Edward ran beside each other. I haven't been this close to Edward since Italy, I realized. Just being this close to Edward made me want to throw my arms around him, but I knew he'd push me away and I'd feel the hurt of rejection from the man I loved. I hesitated, torn for a moment before realizing I didn't care if he rejected me. I just wanted him. Carefully, timidly, I snuck my arms around his neck, waiting for him to push me away.  
But the rejection never came.  
Instead, he held me tighter to him, and in that second I knew that everything was going to be alright. My eyes began to tear.  
When we reached the cottage, Edward put me down and Angela copied his action with Angelii. One following the other, we walked in the cottage and down the hall to the spare room next to Edward's and mine. Angela opened the door to the room, which was decoreted in light pinks and teals, the striped bed by the window with a toy chest at its foot. There was a closet next to the bed and a wooden dresser stood across the room.  
"Oh! It's perfect!" Angelii cried, running into the room and opening the toy box.  
Angela clapped her hands beside me. "Alice can do the impossible."  
I raised my eyes Edward to find him looking at me. I smiled, hopeful, and he took me in his arms. Content, I rested my head against his chest.  
"You know I love you, right?' I whispered.  
He looked down at me. "Bella, love, you think I didnt know that you love me?" he asked. I blushed and pulled away from him to look at Angelii, who was trying out her new bed, Angela sitting beside her. Suddenly, I had a feeling that everything was going to be ok from now on.


End file.
